This application claims priority from Japanese Patent Application Serial No. 2002-219949, and bearing filing date of Jul. 29, 2002.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove for baseball or softball (hereinafter, simply referred to as a xe2x80x9cglovexe2x80x9d), and more particularly, to a structure of a back portion effective for keeping a rounded shape of the glove, readily accommodating a ball.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a thin leather piece is sewn on a back surface center portion of each finger stall for implementing a rounded shape thereof and for reinforcement. Generally, the thin leather piece is provided on the back surface center portion of each finger stall substantially straight toward a hand inserting opening so as to extend in a longitudinal direction of each finger stall.
For example, in a glove described in Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 55-75365 or Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 7-27651, a thin leather piece is provided on the back surface center portion of each finger stall substantially straight toward a hand inserting opening so as to extend in a longitudinal direction thereof.
In a glove described in Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 62-160984, a thin leather piece is sewn on a finger insertion portion so as to extend vertically as far as a finger inserting base. Then, the thin leather piece is curved outwardly on a back leather portion, and an end portion of the thin leather piece is sewn to a knuckle portion of a little finger inserting portion.
In the glove described in Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 55-75365 or Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 7-27651, however, the thin leather piece is merely provided to extend straight on the back surface center portion of each finger stall. Therefore, it is not possible to keep the overall glove in a rounded shape readily accommodating a ball.
The glove described in Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 62-160984 can be folded along a curve of the thin leather piece. That is, the glove is easily folded inwardly. On the other hand, it is impossible to keep the overall glove in a rounded shape readily accommodating a ball.
The present invention is made to solve the above-described problems. An object of the present invention is to provide a glove for baseball or softball, capable of keeping an overall, rounded shape readily accommodating a ball.
A glove for baseball or softball according to the present invention includes first, second, third, fourth and fifth finger stalls receiving a thumb, an index finger, a middle finger, a ring finger and a little finger respectively; a web portion provided between the first and second finger stalls; and thin leather portions (lines or members of a small width) attached respectively on back surfaces of the first, second, third, fourth and fifth finger stalls. The thin leather portions on the second and third finger stalls are curved from knuckle portions of the second and third finger stalls toward the first finger stall.
By curving the thin leather portions on the second and third finger stalls from the knuckle portion of each finger stall toward the first finger stall, the thin leather portion can extend in a direction intersecting a longitudinal direction of each finger stall on a back portion of the glove. Therefore, the glove is kept in a shape rounded in a direction intersecting the longitudinal direction of the finger stall, that is, a direction from the knuckle portions of the second and third finger stalls toward the knuckle portion of the first finger stall.
The thin leather portions on the above-described second and third finger stalls preferably extend substantially in parallel between the knuckle portions of the second and third finger stalls and the knuckle portion of the first finger stall. Thus, the shape of the glove can be kept with two thin leather portions substantially in parallel. In other words, the thin leather portion can improve a function to keep the shape of the glove.
Preferably, the thin leather portion on the above-described second finger stall is curved along the web portion, and the thin leather portion on the third finger stall extends toward the knuckle portion of the first finger stall. Accordingly, the glove can be kept in a shape rounded in a direction from the knuckle portion of the first finger portion receiving the thumb toward the knuckle portions of the second and third finger stalls respectively receiving the index finger and the middle finger. Thus, the glove can be kept in a shape readily accommodating the ball.
The thin leather portion on the second finger stall and the thin leather portion on the first finger stall can integrally be formed. Thus, the thin leather portion can be provided to surround the web portion, of which circumference can be reinforced. Therefore, wear of the circumference of the web portion due to the use can be suppressed.
Preferably, the thin leather portion on the above-described fourth finger stall is curved from the knuckle portion of the fourth finger stall toward the first finger stall. In this case, the thin leather portions on the second, third and fourth finger stalls preferably extend substantially in parallel from the knuckle portions of the second, third and fourth finger stalls toward the first finger stall. Thus, by curving also the thin leather portion on the fourth finger stall toward the first finger stall, the shape of the glove can be kept with three members. In other words, the thin leather portion can further improve a function to keep the shape of the glove.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.